For specific situations such as, for example, maintenance operations or inspections it is necessary for persons to stand on the elevator car roof. If the width of the gap between the car and the adjoining shaft wall is too large, protective devices for protection against falling down have to be installed on the car roof. For example, European Norm EN 81-1: 1998 contains instructions with detailed specifications for the design and dimensioning of the car roof and the necessary protective device.
An elevator without an engine room and with a drive unit projecting partly beyond the car has become known from EP 926 093 A1, in which specifications in the nature of EN 81-1: 1998 have been realized. A balustrade (railing) is arranged on the car roof to be offset inwardly to such an extent from the roof edge that it is arranged, apart from the overlap region or projected shadow, between drive and car roof. This arrangement of the balustrade has a negative influence on the space available for persons.